ringerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CharmStarz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ringer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CharmStarz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sheckdiesel13 (Talk) 02:25, September 20, 2011 Im glad you enjoy the wiki. Ringer is an action packed show with a great plotline. As soon as i saw the previews i created this wiki. Sheckdiesel13 00:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I have made you an admin, you also have rollback rights. Sheckdiesel13 01:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I think a rollback is you can change a page back to its original. Its also used to undo problematic edits such as vandalism. Sheckdiesel13 23:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Summary I removed the episode summary because it was taken, once again, by 24.3.170.126 who took it from another site. If you want to leave up the material, you can. But if you're willing to wait, I can have a well detailed summary that you can trim down >.> and fix any spelling errors left behind, in a few hours (at least for Episode 4 and then Episode 5). -- 21:27, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Aisha I guess we'll find out soon :) Juliet is going to school on Tuesday. -- 06:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Featured wiki; info about scavenger hunt. Hi, Ringer wiki has been selected by staffmember Xean to be featured on his blog post and specifically the scavenger hunt. I am very interested in how you created that hunt and hope you can shed some light on creating such a thing. Thanks in advance! WikiPim (available for talk on CC, S&P or WikiXP) 'The Poor Kids Do It Everyday' Plot Summary Oh XD haha. You can. I just didn't have time to watch and write the rest at that time, and posted up what I had so it wasn't completely blank. Anytime I do something like that you are MORE than willing to edit it and change it to something appropriate or better (it's a wiki! That's what we're all here for :D), don't let my slow writing or forgetfulness stop you. I'll be sure to include that anyone can finish it next time :) -- 02:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Manual of Style I started up on the Manual of Style stuff. Here's the template . It goes on the top of every page and it links to all the pages that I've added inside it. Most of the pages I've created have like nothing in it, so.. now you have stuff to add :D -- 05:20, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Just as more helpful stuff, wikipedia has a ton of manual of style type pages if you want more on what I meant when making them. They're more like little style guides on what to do, how to do it. Stuff like that. I added in some other useful page things on the bar because they all pertain to the wiki as a whole and not just the content. -- 01:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Yea that would be cool. You can actually rename Achievements and put pictures in them. Sheckdiesel13 03:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I Missed You Q.Q I was wondering where you went off to. And yea, it seems like when the timer hits the correct time it starts to count up! Haha. -- 01:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Appearances The 1's were there because the first place in the template I added needs what separates each number. . This template calls another template in a loop by what you add. It also separates the output in anyway you want. For appearances, it looks like So we're using the l (loop) template to call a (the a or appearances template) and we're adding in these numbers as if it's , , and they will all be separated by ' ", "' (including the space inside. I hope this helps in understanding and how I fixed it. -- 04:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Missing info/Cleaning up Yea :( I have been a little busy this month. I will do my best with updating character profiles and maybe adding in some episode summaries. @.@ Character profile wise. I can try to get to that Thursday or Friday. I am slow on writing episode summaries right now, so if you want to do it XD I'd be ok with that! I was also wondering if you wanted to add in a music area to the episode pages and maybe make it collapsible so it can be hidden or shown whenever, and then make the main music page a general list of the music that can be sorted by some things. Also! I was wondering about the cast and characters in the episode. The first episode has it, but not all the episodes really have it. Do you want to list the actor and the characters that play them or just the characters. I've been looking at a lot of wikis to try and get an idea of what to do here and the only other thing I can think about are relationships for the characters. -- 05:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I kind of agree with the appeared in, it takes too much effort to keep up when we could integrate all that into the story like we did on Gemma's page. ::For the Appearances in the episode, I also like that you'd like to only use the characters that appeared @.@ and I guess we could do like: *Characters **Recurring **Guest ::So Recurring and Guest have three instead of them both having only two . ::And for a collapsible box, that is actually much easier to make than the whole a template thing I had set up @.@ SO I can get that made or show you how in no time. :::I changed up the template for the music stuff I made so it can be collapsible, it doesn't have too many choices because I made it fast. But if you want to make any table you create collapsible, just add in class="collapsible" if you want it to be collapsed already make it class="collapsible collapsed". This will work on any table in the wiki that you add that code to (or it should). ::And the music is from here http://www.cwtv.com/music/ringer -- 15:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :::You've done a great job so far! :D -- 18:04, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi! Thanks!I know the only reason why i put characters as a category is because i was bored.But i guess doing that doesn't make good progress!LOL and yes ill find a way to design my signature Elizade 22:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) HI hi CharmStarz,thanks for the websites......and youre welcome for contributing :) Bye and thank you!!! Elizade talk Adminstrators CharmStarz,youre an adminstrator,right?Well,i want to be one too!How can i be one? Scissor_Luv208 talk YAY thanks for the message,CharmStarz!!!!!!! AHHHH -ScissorLuv Categories HI,CharmStarz!Ok i will stop :) Oh thats ok CharmStarz :)Im sorry about putting that there! ScissorLuv